


Alec can’t sleep without Magnus

by kardamooma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus, Gay, M/M, Malec, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kardamooma/pseuds/kardamooma
Summary: Alec couldn’t sleep the previous night because Magnus wasn’t there; all he wants is to fall asleep with him in his arms.





	Alec can’t sleep without Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: Baneyboy

“Alec, why are you so damn moody today?”  
That was one of the many things that had been thrown at Alec today at the institute. Insults, here and there, left, right and centre, and honestly, Alec was beyond sick of it.

It wasn’t that he expected to be treated like royalty just because he was the head of the institute, but he would like to think his fellow Shadowhunters and colleagues had the respect and decency to understand he got tired too. He wasn’t superman.

He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to restrain his mouth firing some sort of witty comeback to the unsettling comments. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, hoping to somehow erase the anger he was feeling with the short temper he had today on only three hours sleep.

Alec had slept with Magnus for almost two years; on the rare occasion, like last night, Magnus would have some late night duty which would leave Alec staring at the blank ceiling. He would constantly toss and turn for hours while he worried about the Warlock and his doings, he would trace his shadow which reflected on the wall due to the moonlight, hoping Magnus would walk through the door and take him into his embrace.

He could rarely sleep without him. He was so used to warm, muscular arms snaked around him or vice versa, he wasn’t familiar with no warmth surrounding his body; he had slept better since moving in with Magnus.

Which led to when he wasn’t there, Alec couldn’t sleep. This led to his short temper that used to be a lot more frequent a few years back; he couldn’t blame his boyfriend though, they both had their duties.

“Alec, I will deal with this.” Isabelle announced from beside him. She put a hand on his back and presented a generous smile while Alec exhaled. “Seriously, go to your old room and take a few hours to yourself, you can trust me.”

And he knew he needed his sleep with a responsibility as important as this, so he pursed his lips together and nodded. He didn’t have the energy for words, he just wanted to fall asleep in a bed that may be empty, but he was beyond exhausted.

He hadn’t seen Magnus since yesterday and with such a regular routine of seeing him every day, this seemed foreign. Magnus let him know at least every hour (Alec’s request was half an hour) that he was okay, and the occasional ‘I love you’, but all he was thinking about was being wrapped up in the Warlocks familiar arms tonight. He knew a nap would speed up that process.

He let himself melt into the mattress, not even bothering to take his jacket or boots off because he was that exhausted. He closed his eyes and already felt himself getting something close to unconscious, his head moulded into the pillow as he let himself fall into a needed slumber.

But as much as he tried to fall asleep, he would just keep waking up.

The first time he woke up, he had been asleep for around an hour and a half, maybe a little more, maybe less. Izzy hadn’t come to wake him up yet which was a good sign, so he tossed and turned and tried to get back in the comfortable position he previously was in, to no avail.

Alec almost felt like crying. He was so god damn tired and he wanted to sleep, his body was so weak, he was yawning and his eyes were heavy yet he couldn’t fall back unconscious. He also didn’t want to go back to work because he knew he would be in the same position in an hour or two.

He turned on his back at this point with his eyes now almost fully open. He traced the ceiling, every crack, crevice, pieces of chipped paint. He was getting extremely bored of not being able to sleep, his thoughts were going crazy, but soon interrupted when the door opened.

“Izzy, I’m still so tired. I’m not just saying this to get out of work, I’m falling asleep here.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you to.”

Magnus.

“Babe,” Alec breathed.

Now Alec was awake. His head shot up and Magnus had already closed the door and was now making his way to the end of Alec’s bed, untying Alec’s boots and letting them fall on the floor. “Lie back down, I’ll be with you now,”

Magnus stripped off his jacket and his own shoes, letting them fall on the cobalt blue carpet; soon enough, he was slipping under the covers of Alec’s bed and moved so close their noses were touching. “Miss me?”

Alec didn’t respond, he instantly put his two hands around Magnus’s face and connected their lips. They moved in sync so perfectly, the familiar feeling bringing instant happiness to his stomach. Magnus slipped his tongue in the Shadowhunters mouth and his cold hands teased up his shirt, when Alec straddled Magnus.

He pressed kisses all over the Warlock’s jaw and neck, but this was enough for Magnus to pull away, all out of breath and sweaty. “You need to sleep. Izzy told me you hadn’t any sleep last night,”

Alec, still straddling him, let his legs go weak as he fell on top of Magnus. His hands moved to Alec’s back, still underneath his shirt as he drew random patterns with his fingers. He nuzzled his head into the Warlocks chest, “Couldn’t sleep without you.” He mumbled, barely audible.

Magnus kissed his hair and continued with the pointless drawings, “I’m here now, get some sleep.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Alec murmured, and within seconds he was already closer to a deep sleep than he usually would be for an hour. With his familiar cologne, muscular hold around Alec, it was everything he was used to and seemed to love it more every time.

“I always am,” he whispered to no one, because light snores were already echoing the room. Magnus found comfort in his chest moving up and down and he treasured the innocent sounds released from his boyfriend’s nose.

And when Alec awoke, he was in the loft, in a familiar bed, yet not the same from earlier. But Magnus was right, he was there when he woke up, his arms still treasured around Alec like nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated ❤️


End file.
